The Penguin from Hoboken
by AngelFlippers77
Summary: A new penguin is joining Skipper's team. However this penguin is from the worst place ever. Hoboken. Will Skipper keep his paranoia to a limit? Will the other penguins trust it enough. Rated T just in case. RicoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story ever. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own one thing and you will find out.**

It's another glorious day in Central Park Zoo. All the animals is entertaining the guests. That's when we look at one animal. The Penguins. We turn to the penguin's habitat. There we see the four super stars of cuteness. Then there's closing time. When the guest leave, the penguins slide their fishbowl,exposing their secret HQ. "Well boy's mission accomplished." said Skipper, the leader of the group. They high-flipper and chest-bump each other. As soon as the penguins were done celebrating, Skipper looked at them with his mug of coffee. 'Kowalski,front and center." he called out the the tallest penguin in the group. He waddled over to his leader. "Yes sir." Kowalski replied as soon as he reached and face his leader. Skipper cleared his throat. "Kowalski..." he started. 'Your on monitor duty. Skipper waddled over to the screen and motioned the scientist to come to his direction. Kowalski walked over to Skipper. " Let me know when anything interesting happens." he told his options penguin. Kowalski nodded. Then Skipper walked away and sat at the table. Then Private waddled over to Kowalski. "K'walski do you need something?" he asked kindly to his friend. Kowalski shook his head. "I don't need anything at all Private, but thank you for asking." Young Private smiled and left. Then Kowalski found something quite interesting. " Uh Skipper, I caught a visual." he told the flat headed. Skipper looked at his lieutenant. "What is it man?" he asked Kowalski. Then Kowalski turned to face him. "It seems that Alice dropped a package five centimeters from our fishbowl entrance. Skipper finished his coffee. "Then it's Operation Package Drop." he declared. "Move Move Move."

As soon as all the penguins exit the Headquarters, they all stared at the package. Kowalski then waddled over to the crate. He touched it, licked it, and jot down all these observations on his note pad. Then he found a sticker showing where this new animal came from. His blue eyes widened. "ENSTIEN UNDIES" he exclaimed. Then Skipper waddled over to his shocked lieutenant. "What is it Kowalski?" he asked Kowalski. The scientist showed his commanding officer the sticker. "Hoboken." Skipper said under his breath. Then he turned to his weapon's expert. "Rico,crowbar." Skipper called out to the scarred penguin. He hacked up the requested item Skipper requested. Skipper caught it and open the crate. As soon as he open it, a penguin walked out and stretched it's bones.

The boys were amazed. "Whoa." Rico said. Skipper and Kowalski agreed. "It's a girl." Private added. This girl penguin was black and white with a little purple tint. She was wearing a black ponytail with purple stripes. Her eyes were midnight purple. She also had a big scar on her stomach. "Hi there." she said shyly "My name is Raven." They all looked at her. They now understand why Raven had that name. Then Private walked up to her. "Hi Raven." he gladly welcomed her. "My name is Private, and this is Skippah, K'walski, and Rico. Then she shook each of their flippers. Then Private turned to face Raven again. "Do you want to come in?" he said removing the fishbowl from it's original place revealing the secret HQ. He was slapped in the back of the head by Skipper. "Private!" he whispered loudly. His paranoia is getting the best of him. Then Private looked at his captain. "But Skippah, we can't leave Raven out here all alone in the dark and cold alone." he said bashing his baby blues. This remark just made Skipper sighed. "Oh alright." he finally given in. The young penguin smiled. Then he grabbed his new friend's flipper and showed her the way. Kowalski and Rico followed. Skipper then looked into the sky. "I don't trust this 'new' penguin." he whispered to himself. Then he went through the fishbowl entrance.

**Wooh! First Chapter let's hear it(silence) -_- you know you guys are no fun at all. JK Review!**


	2. Kindness

**OK here is the second Chapter everyone! YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own Raven.**

As soon as Skipper went into the HQ, he looked around to see what everyone is doing. "This is where we sleep." explained the happily Private showing his new buddy around. "Wow so you guys are commandos?" Raven asked the young penguin. He nodded his head. "Wow!" she exclaimed "I never met any penguins like you guys before." That's when Skipper posed the question. "So you came from Hoboken?" he asked Raven. She faced him and trembled. "Well, yeah." she started. "I hated that place so much." "The other animals picked on me, and beat me up for no exact reason." When everyone heard this they took their attention off what they were doing and listen to Raven's story. "Say what!" Rico grunted shocked. " Yes I know Rico, that is how I got these scars." she said sadly showing the other penguins her scar on her stomach. "A reddish lemur scratched me." Raven added. "He actually tried to stab me with a piece of glass. The boys look really upset. "Clemson." they whispered under their breaths. Then there was silence for a while. Then somebody's stomach growled breaking the silence.

"Oooh I'm a little peckish" Private said rubbing his little growling belly. That's when Alice shows up. "Feeding Time." she called out to the penguins. Then the penguins went through the fishbowl entrance.

Alice threw the fish at the penguins. Then she looked at Raven. "Huh, finally we have a girl." she said.

Then she left. Then the boys started eating. Raven just stood there helplessly thinking about all the torment she been through. She started to sob quietly. Rico turned around to see why Raven was crying. He felt really bad that she was really sad so he waddled to her and sat to face her. "Fish?" he asked holding out the fish in his flippers. Raven took her fins off her eyes to see that Rico was giving her some food. She kindly accepted it. "Thanks Rico." she thanked the kind penguin. He nodded and then he worried. "No crying." he grunted patting Raven's back trying to cheer her up. She tried to stop crying. Then Rico stood up and extend his flipper to Raven. She took hold of it and Rico pulled her up. Then them two walked together into the HQ.

**Aww! Tats sooo sweet. Rico your so nice. (Rico appears out of nowhere)**

**Rico: Tank you**

**Me: O_o OH MY GOSH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Rico: (shruggs) REVIEW!**


	3. Scary whatcamacallit

**Ok third chapter everyone (All penguins appear)**

**Raven: Don't post this one Angel please.**

**Me: Too late (evil laugh)**

**Skipper: Men, get her**

**Private: But Skippah, we can't hurt a girl.**

**Rico: Yeah**

**Kowalski: (mumbles something)**

**Me: What was that Kowalski?**

**Kowalski: O_o Nothing (runs for his life)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own Raven.**

It's almost 10:00 and light's out for the penguins. Skipper puts on his nightcap and calls out to the other penguins. "Light's out in 1 minute boys." he yells out. Then Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Raven comes out with all their nightcaps on. Then Private looked at Skipper. "Uh Skippah, where is Raven gonna sleep." he asked his leader. Then Raven joined the conversation. "Don't worry about me Private." she answered the young one. " I will sleep outside, it's not a big deal." Then Rico looked at Raven with a crazy face. "No!" he exclaimed. "Sleep my bunk." "I sleep on floor." Raven worried. She hopes that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Then Kowalski walked up to her. "It's ok Raven, your not doing anything wrong." he said "We will make a bunk for you soon." That encouragement really help her. She faced Rico. "Thank you Rico." she thanked the weapons expert. He nodded. Then she climbed in the bunk. Something didn't feel right. She turned around to see that Rico's doll was staring at her with that smile on her face. Raven screamed like a lady in a horror movie. Then all four penguins focus on the terrified female. "What's the matter Raven." Private asked the scared female. She pointed at the bunk. "S-S-Scar-r-y whatchamacallit." she stuttered trying to get the words out. Then Rico looked in the bunk. He found Miss Perky with her smiling face. Then Rico smiled and took his doll out the bunk. Then he tapped on Raven. She looked up. "Gone." Rico grunted to Raven. She nodded and climbed up the bed and Rico pulled the covers over her. She blushed lightly. "Nigh Nigh Raven." he said to Raven. She smirked. "Goodnight Rico." Then she fell asleep

**Me: Aww man Rico being sweet again that's so nice. (All penguins appear AGAIN)**

**Skipper: OK men attack the computer not the girl.**

**Me: What you can't touch my computer.**

**(Rico and Private runs for the computer)**

**Me: FIGHTING THE POWER (beats Rico and Private) (Skipper running towards me)**

**Me: FIGHTING THE POWER (beats Skipper)**

**Me: Now that is over...**

**Raven: REVIEW!**


	4. The Nightmare

**Ok hopefully the penguins won't terminate me anymore. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own Raven.**

Chapter 4

Raven's point if view

_Nightmare_

_I open my eyes to see that I am trapped in my enemy's lair. I feel hot and sweaty. I can't get up. Then I hear that wicked laugh. "Give up weakling, you can't get up." the mysterious voice said to me. Then I felt something on my neck. It's breath reeks as I struggle trying to get away. It's no use. If I just keep struggling, I will lose my energy. Then another voice muffled through the darkness. I turn to the left to see my dad trying hard to be free. His beak was taped so I couldn't here him talk to me. Then a creature came up to my dad with Iron Claws. He took the the claws a jabbed them into my dad's neck. Blood trickled down the claws_ _as my dad laid flat on the table,dead. "DADDY!" I yelled at his still body. "Aw give it up girlie." the voice said. "Don't worry soon you will join him in the afterlife." The creature that killed my dad walked towards me and the beast hold the Iron Claws to my neck. "Goodbye world." I whispered._

Nobody's PoV

Raven wakes up terrified of her dream. She climbs out of the bunk and sits in one of the corners in the HQ. She cries knowing her enemy really did kill her father, and if it wasn't for her sister, she would be dead. She thinks about all of her friends and family dead because of that one penguin. She covers her eyes with her flipper as the clear liquid escape her flippers. Then Rico wakes up to hear her crying. He puts down Miss Perky and look for Raven. While looking for his friend, he stepped into a puddle of tears. He then look straight forward and he found Raven sitting in a corner, crying her eyes out. He waddled over to her and sat down. Rico tapped on Raven's back. She turned to face her friend and then she turned back around and started weeping. Rico frowned. "No crying." he said trying to cheer Raven up. His plan isn't working. She started sobbing more loudly. Rico couldn't take it anymore. He hates when Raven is really down in the dumps. "Tell me happen." Rico grunted. Then Raven stopped weeping for a moment. " I had a nightmare." she started. "About my father." Rico made sure he paid extra attention. He wanted to do anything that makes Raven happy. "My family died by the hands of my enemy." she started. "He killed all of them with one blow. I couldn't stay in Antarctica no longer, so I was trying to find somewhere I can stay. Someone found me in the streets of Hoboken,and took me to the zoo. I was delighted at first, but then the other animals picked on me, beat me up, spit on me, and tried to kill me. Then I overheard that their master was the penguin who tried to kill me in Antarctica. So I ran away from Hoboken and your zookeeper found me in the entrance of this zoo." When she was finished, she started sobbing again. Rico hugged her and felt her tears run down his shoulder. He was both furious and upset. Then he rubbed Raven's head and stroked her back. She blushed a little. Then Rico pick her up piggy back style and carry her to his bunk. He sat her in the bunk. "I here you need me." he grunted trying to say 'I'm here if you need me'. Raven sniffed. "Ok." she said. Rico hugged her one more time. This hug lasted a long time. This hug wasn't just any hug though. Rico really put some effort into this hug. He stroke her silky feathers. Then he stared at her beautiful eyes. "Wow beautiful eyes" he thought. Then he snapped into reality. He jumped off the bunk and waved to Raven and fell asleep.

**Ok usually the penguins will be popping out of nowhere and try to hurt me baby. (hugs computer) But I guess they given up. I shown them I was Fighting the Power (laughing) So Review.**


	5. Her feelings

**Ok now it's time for the fifth chapter (penguins appear)**

**Me: Aww here we go again.**

**Skipper: You didn't see anything.**

**Me: -_- I just did. Oh well**

**Skipper: GET THAT COMPUTER.**

**Me: (singing Can't Touch This) CAN"T TOUCH THIS (dances)**

**All but Kowalski: o_O**

**Kowalski :D**

**Private: (charges)**

**Me: (jackslap Private)**

**Rico: (bobbing head up and down to music)**

**Skipper: (running to computer)**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**(Computer shuts down)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own Raven.**

Raven's point of view

_The next few weeks I felt really protective. Rico really comforted me that night. I might not understand things about him like how he received that mark on his lip or how he can hack up a bunch of dangerous objects,but I really understand why a lot of girls would love him. Wait a second, Am I falling in love with him? Well he did cheer up that night I had a nightmare. I mean, the soft strokes on my back really was soothing. Then he carried me and placed me on his bunk, and tuck me in. HE is the one. Nobody is gonna take me away from him. I can't keep this a secret. I have to tell somebody._ I snapped out of my thoughts to hear a female voice. I turned around to see a chestnut otter. "Hello guys." she said. Then she turned to face me. "Woah! Nobody told you have a new penguin!" she exclaimed. "A _girl_ penguin to be exact." Then I shook hands with her. "Hi there." I said. "My name is Raven." She smiled. "Hi Raven." she replied. "My name is Marlene." My smile brightened up. Marlene is the one I have to tell me feelings about Rico to. So I got an idea. "Hey can I see your habitat?" I asked Marlene. " I really would like to see your habitat, and get out of this one for a while." Marlene looked at Skipper for a reply. He nodded. Then Marlene turned back to me. "Sure." she finally said. My smile lit up the room. She grabbed my flipper and we were on are way.

As we made our way, I gazed upon every animal we pasted. From the elephant to the gorilla's. I was astonished. Then I flash a glance at the Lemur Habitat. There I saw a Ringed-Tailed lemur dancing with a grayish-black lemur. I giggled. Finally we made to Marlene's wonderful habitat. Ii had a river-like pool with a dark cave. We then entered the cave. It was pretty nice. She also had a bed. I thought that was cool. " Make yourself comfortable." she remarked while leaving to get something. I sat down and my thoughts was set on one thing and thing only. _Rico_. When she came back she had a salmon in her hand. "Here you go." she responded giving me the fish. I ate it. "Thanks Marlene." I thanked her. She nodded. She then sat down next to me. "So what do you want to talk about?" Marlene asked me. As soon as that question came up, I hesitated._You know, maybe_ _I should just forget all of this. No! Be strong Raven! Be Strong! _I came out of my thoughts and started to talk. "Um, I got something to confess." I started. She started paying extra attention. "I like Rico." I finally confessed. Her eyes popped open like I was crazy. Then she had a smile. "Aw that's so sweet." she said "I bet yo two would make a great couple." I blushed. "Well I just wish it's wasn't so hard to confess." I told her. Then she pat me on the back. "Do not worry." she encouraged. "It's not really hard." "All you have to do is get you two alone, and be honest with him. I smiled. "You really think it's that easy?" I asked her. She nodded as a reply. I smiled wider than before. I hugged her and she returned the hug. Then we broke it. "I think it's time for me to go." I told her. I waved and I made my way back to the penguin's HQ.

**I'm sorry if these chapters are so short. I don't mean it to be (penguins appear)**

**Me: Oh crap not again.**

**Skipper: She turned it on again?**

**Me: Yeah so what.**

**Skipper: -_- (Evil Grin)**

**Me: Oh no people HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (gets tided up by Skipper)**

**Skipper: Now Raven will be the writer for the next two chapters.**

**Me: No she is not AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!**

**Skipper: (slaps face)**

**Everyone but Skipper: :O**

**Kowalski: Uh Skipper**

**Skipper: What Kowalski**

**Kowalski: (evil grin)**

**Skipper: O_o**

**Kowalski: Fight this Power (unties me)**

**Me: FIGHTING THE POWER! (kicks Skipper into the wall)**

**Raven: (singing) Little Angel is Kung Fu Fighting. Little Angel is as fast as lighting.**

**Private: (singing) She also wants us to let you readers know.**

**Rico: EAT FISH**

**Private and Raven: -_- Review!**

**ME (in the background) FIGHTING THE POWER.**


	6. The Right Time

**Me (in penguin form) *sigh* its nice to be in penguin form. I don't know why I like it. I just do.(penguins and lemurs appear)**

**Everyone except Kowalski: :O**

**Kowalski: GREAT BALLS OF FIRE. :D**

**Me: Kowalski? What's that matter with ya'll**

**Julien: So Skipper, where is that party you promised me?**

**Skipper: Right here :D**

**Me: What no this is not a party.**

**Julien: (ignores and turn music on) (Saturday plays)**

**My friend from Xbox: (yes he lives downstairs) MY EARS**

**Me: (screams) YOU SKIPPER IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS. (turns into Kirby form and takes out hammer)**

**Raven: I will take over while Angel is beating the crap out of Skipper, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own Raven.**

The Right Time

Raven's Point of View

As soon as I returned to the Penguin HQ, everyone was doing their own little thing. Skipper looking at himself in the mirror. Rico and Private watching Shirtless Ninja Action Theater. Kowalski was nowhere to be found. So I guess he was in his lab. The Private shifted around to see me just standing there. "Why hello there Raven." he welcomed me. " We didn't hear you come in." Then Skipper came from the mirror and gestured Private to come over where he is. Then he whispered something to Private. I wondered what they were doing. Then as soon as they were done whispering. Private then entered into Kowalski's lab. Then the two walked out and made their way to the exit with Skipper. Questions overflown my mind. I had to say something. "Hey!" I started to ask. 'Where are you guys going?" The boys turned around and stared at me. " We are going to get some snow cones." Private answered happily. I nodded. " May you please bring me one back." I asked. They all nodded. I then smiled and wave.

As soon as they left, I turn to see Rico still watching TV. _Come on Raven you can do this. I mean I can't be a chicken, I have to be strong. But what if he refuses. What if he thinks I am weird an never talk to me. No! I can do this. I know I can._ "Rico." I called out to the penguin. My heart pounded inside my chest. It felt like it was about to explode. He turned to face me. I cleared my throat. "I um got something to tell you." I waddled over to him and sat. I grabbed and hold onto his flippers. "Rico." I started to say. "I know we been friends for a very long time." "You helped me, comfort me, and really been kind to me all the way through." "You are the most kindest penguin I ever met." "Rico..." I tried to say the easy three words, but then my tears couldn't hold in no longer. I let go of his flippers and hold my own on my eyes. I cried and cried. I can't bear for Rico to refuse me. I like no LOVE him too much for him to refuse me. Then I felt a silky flipper stroke my back. I felt just a little better. "Raven." he said in that calm yet firm voice. "I-I wuv you." he finally confess. I was shocked. _Rico loves me? He loves me?_ _I can't believe what I just heard. He actually loves me! That was what I was looking for._ I hugged him for a very long time. He returned it. Then we broke. Then I cast my flippers on his neck. And he cast his smooth flipper on my waist. He smiled. "Wooth fwippers." he commented. I blushed. Then we leaned in for the first kiss. This wasn't no ordinary kiss, it was special. Then we broke the kiss for air. Rico then had that sly smile. "Ood kisser." he commented slyly. My face turned as red as a tomato. I nuzzled in his fluffy feathered chest. That's when the boys came back. Then they all looked at me and Rico. "Aww." Private said looking at us two. 'Boys looks like we fond two love birds in perfect harmony. Skipper added after Private's 'Aw' moment. Kowalski waddled to to us and gave us a snow cone. Me and Rico nodded and started lick the snow cone. "_This is the best day of my life_." I thought to myself.

**Me: (back into penguin form) Yay finally Raven and Rico loves each other.**

**Rico and Raven: (blushes then kisses)**

**Me: Aww**

**Raven: I love you Rico**

**Rico: I wuv oo too**

**Me: This is the sweetest thing my eyes as ever seen. Oh and there is a next chapter to come, but next chapter is the last chapter.**

**Rico and Raven: :(**

**Me: Don't worry you two. There is gonna be a sequel.**

**Rico and Raven: :D (kisses)**

**Me: They make a adorable couple Review**


	7. The Final Moment

**Alright people this is the last chapter for this story. Don't worry there will be a sequel so enjoy this last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own Raven.**

The Final Moment

Raven's point of view

_Now this is the life. These months I have been really safe. No worrying about my enemy, no nothing like that. I feel ridiculously fantastic._ I looked up on Rico's bunk to see him sleeping peacefully. Something urged me to go up there, so I went up there and woke him up. "Rico." I started to say. He woke up with a groan and look at me. "C-c-can I sleep with you tonight. He nodded and open his arms. I nuzzled his fluffy chest and he caressed my back, and he pecked my neck. I blushed a little, and then fell asleep into his arms.

The next day, I woke up starting with a moan, then a rub to my eye sockets. I looked to see that Rico wasn't here. I worried._ Where is Rico? Did he go somewhere? Is he hurt? Is he gonna die?_ All of these thoughts overflown my mind, and then I heard the hatch to outside open. I saw Rico going down the ladder. I squealed with excitement and hugged him. He returned the hug and looked at me. "I was so worried." I told him. He then kissed me passionately. "No worry, be happy." he replied after the kiss. Then I looked around to see where is everyone else. Then that's where I was confused. "Where is everyone." I asked my boyfriend. Rico kissed me again. "You fin' ou'."he answered. Then he knelt down to knees still holding my flipper. I looked at him crazy. "We 'en 'o'et'er 'or a 'ile." he said. "And I am 'sking 'ill 'ou 'arry me?" I was shocked. He was asking me to marry him. I only can say one thing. "Yes, Rico you can." I answered him. His smile brightened the room. He jumped off his knees ans kiss me passionately again. I fell into the moment. It's like I was in heaven. Then we stopped kissing and he grabbed my flippers. We went outside.

As soon as we went outside, all the animals plus the boys were standing in and outside our habitat. "Congratulations!" they all exclaimed in unison. We smiled at each other. "Well don't just stand there, kiss her." Skipper said urging Rico to kiss me. He shrugged and kissed me. All the animals clamored together as we shared our beaks together. "Well let's not just sit here." Marlene said as soon as we were done with the kiss. "Let's have a wedding."

**Aw they are getting married. I need you, the readers of this story to help me with this wedding.**

**Raven: Yes please.**

**Me: Wait a minute, how did you get here.**

**Raven:(shrugged)**

**Me: Ok then Review and HELP ME WITH WEDDING.**


End file.
